The present invention relates to ergonomic arm and wrist supports for preventing misuse or overuse of certain muscles and nerves while performing computer input operations and relates more particularly to a new and improved ergonomic support for supporting and positioning a computer mouse operator's forearm to prevent misuse and injury of certain nerves and tendons in the wrist and forearm while the operator's hand and forearm are moved to operate a computer mouse.
The most prevalent type of computer mouse is operated by manually moving the mouse back and forth across a work surface and "clicking" or actuating one or more switch buttons on the mouse at selected mouse positions. The operator's hand and forearm are moved across the work surface while performing such computer mouse operations. In some computer jobs and applications, a computer mouse is operated for extended periods of time, causing certain nerves and tendons in the wrist and forearm to be injured or inflamed. Carpal tunnel, ulnar nerve inflammation and tendonitis are directly linked to such computer mouse operation.